Dirty Minds
by SpawnOfSatan
Summary: A series of moments between my OC Alice Yaxley and Marcus Flint throughout the years.


Alice was making her way to the quidditch pitch, on her way to her first match, as the events of the previous day ran through her mind. She could not believe that she was finally accepted to the all-boys Slytherin quidditch team, she made her point the day before which finally changed Flint's mind.

'Honestly, the way they refused girls on their team for so long makes a person rethink their sexuality.' Alice thought as a smirk made it's way on her face.

* * *

_"Look Flint, I've been trying to make the team ever since my first year and all the gits before you refused me just because I'm a girl!" Alice shouted at the tall sixth year as he was making his way to quidditch practice with his team._

_"Well they were right to do so, girls can't handle quidditch." he said simply without looking at her, his team snickering at her expression of disgust. Alice quickly stepped in Marcus's way and stood in front of him as he looked down at her. She couldn't help but notice his manly features, his slick jawline as he clenched his trollish teeth at her in annoyance, his masculine figure and broad chest as he towered over her. Alice gulped as she moved in closer in attempt to be intimidating, which only made her heart beat faster as she looked into his grey eyes. The team went silent as they watched them, smirks painted on their faces._

_"Oh I can handle quidditch Flint." Alice said in a low voice as she sent a blood freezing glare to the captain in front of her. He smirked at her as he moved closer, his face so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her lips._

_"What else can you handle Yaxley?" he asked mockingly in a husky voice while looking at her suggestively. Alice's eyes widened as the team burst into cackling laughters, she pushed Marcus away from her as she stomped back to the castle shouting _

_"You'll see you dirty git!"_

_ The team watched her as they laughed, a smirk played on Marcus's face as she turned back and gave him the middle finger, which made the team make "Ooo" sounds. Adrian Puecy stood by his captain saying _

_"Fiesty one isn't she?" Marcus just looked at him with the smirk still on his face, then turned around and led his team to the quidditch pitch._

_Marcus Flint was flying on his broomstick, feeling the wind rush by his face as he held the quaffle under his arm, making sharp turns here and there to avoid his teammates as they tried to steal it away from him. Quickly ducking, he barely dodged a bludger that threatened to tear his head off. As he repositioned himself properly on his broom, he sent a death glare to his beater who just replied with a grin. Suddenly, the quaffle under his arm flew out at the push of someone from behind him. The person flew past him like lighting as they took hold of the quaffle, made their way between all the green robes, slithering between their attempt like a true snake as they threw the quaffle into the hoop and scored. As the person came to a stop, Marcus noticed they weren't wearing green robes but instead the usual hogwarts female uniform, a brown braid down the smirking girl's back, her light blue eyes gleaming with delight._

_Adrian hovered by her as he remarked "Not a good idea flying a broom with a skirt that short." he smirked as he eyed her below the waist. She quickly flew to him and rammed her weight into him, almost knocking him off the broom. "How about you keep your eye on the quaffle and not my arse, you arse." _

_Graham and Terrence snickered nearby at Adrian as Terrance whispered to Graham "I like her", Graham nodding in agreement._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing Yaxley?!" Marcus shouted at her as he flew to her._

_ "I'm showing you I can handle quidditch, Flint!" she shouted back._

_Marcus stared at her, unsure of what to say. He couldn't deny what just happened, she managed to take the quaffle from the captain himself, fly past the rest of the team like a falcon, and score a goal so swiftly. The team surrounded the captain and Alice as they watched her try to reason with him._

_"__You can't deny my talent Flint, you need me on the team!" _

_"We don't need anyone!" He shouted back, he wasn't going to let her damage his pride. _

_"You know as well as I do you'll be losing next match against Gryffindor with this team!" she sneered. She could feel the whole team's glares like daggers in her skin. _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Flint asked with a low angry tone. _

_"Exactly what you think it means." she shot back._

_ It was true, no matter how much the Slytherin team tried to cheat their way into victory, they were still no match to Wood's team. The Slytherins weren't bad players, it's just that the Gryffindors were better._

_Marcus clenched his fists as anger boiled through his veins, how could she dare insult his team? _

_"Just let me play as a chaser next match. You must have heard the news, Wood got himself a new seeker. We don't know how he plays, that will have a great affect on the match." They couldn't help but see her point by now. _

_"Give me a chance, just next match. Watch how I play, if you don't like it you can kick me out, I won't protest." She said in a pleading voice. _

_Marcus lost himself in her genuine blue eyes as they looked into his soul. "The match is tomorrow, their will be no time to train her." Graham stated._

_ "Not to mention we already have three chasers, we need another beater." Adrian added. _

_"Exactly, it's even better that it's tommorow so Wood wouldn't get a word about a new Chaser! Don't you see? The shock will put an obstacle to their game plan!" They all looked at her understandingly. She turned back to Marcus and said with a sweet voice "Please Marcus." He couldnt help but notice it was the first time she said his name, he had to admit he liked the sound of it._

_He looked at her long enough to admire her little plump lips, her cute thin nose, the way her bangs fell on her forehead in a wavy motion to the right of her cheek, and the feature he loved the most, her icy blue eyes as they stared back at him. He didn't break eye contact with her while shouting to his team "Mountauge, you're switching to beater. Alice, you're in."_

_ Alice eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, her face changing into a happy expression, she couldn't suppress a squeal of happiness as she grinned, looking around at the snickering team. Terrence gave her a hard pat on the back "Welcome to the team Yaxley!" Montauge quickly turned to Marcus in protest_

_ "but Fli-" _

_"That's final!" Marcus growled. Alice quickly closed in on Marcus, jumped onto his broom facing him and pulled him into a rough hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much, I won't disappoint you Marcus!" She squealed. Marcus looked with a shocked expression at his laughing teammates, a look that clearly asked for help. He wasn't good with handling such moments. He hesitantly placed his hand on her waist as she pulled back and grinned at him._

_"Slow down Alice, getting intimate with the captain on the first day!" Adrian shouted jokingly as the everyone laughed harder. Alice quickly let go and jumped back to her broom. "No, you don't realize how hard I've been working to make the team ever since my first year! It's been five years, I can't believe I'm finally getting a chance!" She shouted happily as she spread her arms upwards while flying around with only her legs holding her to the broom._

_ "She's mental." Graham Montauge stated. The rest of the boys, excluding Marcus and Graham, sped to catch up with her, laughing as she did crazy stunts._

_Marcus couldn't help but notice the warm feeling he was getting watching her. He hoped she wouldn't disappoint him in the next match because he, more than everyone else, knew he needed her on his team. In fact, he knew he just needed her in his life._

* * *

Alice quickly ran out of the girls' quidditch locker room with disgust on her face. She had her quidditch attire clasped tightly close to her chest, her eyes darted, searching for any sign of the vile creatures she had ran away from. She sighed in relief when she couldn't find any of them, she couldn't take any roach sneaking it's way onto her.

She turned on her heels, and angrily busted into the boys' locker room. The half naked boys covered themselves in surprise at first, some questioned her in disbelief, but she ignored them. Though she couldn't ignore the well built bodies that she quickly avoided ogling at, she scanned the room for the captain. When she found him at his own locker at the back of the room, she darted towards him in anger. His own eyes widening at the sight of a girl in their locker room.

"What do you want now, Alice?" He sighed. She glared at him, then almost growled.

"You sent me that rotten place you called a girls' locker room! there were roaches at every step, rats, and i think there's a ghoul living in there!" Alice tried her best to keep her gaze in his, she couldn't afford getting caught looking him over when she was supposed to be angry. His boxers were a little too low for her liking, and his quidditch player build made it even harder for her. She mentally cursed her hormones.

Marcus snickered. "If you can't handle a couple of pests, how can you even handle quidditch?"

"Those are two different things, Marcus! Pests are disgusting. All I have to do in quidditch is handle a bunch of balls!" She was searching for an empty locker to store her attire, to which she quickly found one. Just her luck, it was right by the captain's.

Marcus chuckled to himself when Alice smacked the locker door open and shoved her stuff in it, then sending a glare towards him as she heard him. "What?"

Marcus moved in close to her, then rested his forearm above her head, pinning her back to the locker. "I knew you could handle other things, balls eh?"

Terrance, who was nearby, burst into laughter but quickly tried to stifle it. Adrian on the other hand, had no problem letting the whole team hear his cackles.

"You're such a git!" she sneered, shoving him away. He just laughed at her, and went back to his locker, still eyeing her curiously. The sound of Lee Jordan warming up the crowd echoed through the locker room, it was their sign to finish getting ready. Just as Marcus let out his head from his shirt's collar as he pulled it on, his eyes widened with surprise at the sight by him. Alice was only in her underwear, shoving her school uniform into the locker. A wolf whistle was heard, to which she ignored, she didn't even bother to see who it was. She took out her qudditch pants and slipped them on.

"I told you she was mental." Montague's whisper was heard throughout the clanking of lockers.

It was only when Alice's voice rang through his head that Marcus realized he had stopped getting ready.

"I suggest you stop staring and get ready, wouldn't want the captain to be late."

His sight refocused, only to be greeted with the sight of a smirking girl. He grunted at her expression, then quickly got back to changing as she walked out onto the field.


End file.
